


Nostalga

by AriCakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriCakes/pseuds/AriCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - prompt: Nostalgia </p>
<p>First thing I've written in forever so I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalga

Dean leaned over and pulled the soaked trenchcoat out of the water. His eyes were pricking, “Okay. So he’s gone,” he breathed out.

“Yup. Rest in peace… if that’s in the cards,” replied Bobby, sighing and looking out over the water.

“Dumb son of a bitch.” Dean said around the pain in his chest. He shook his head as he wrapped the jacket up in his hands, willing himself not to tear up. As angry as he had been at Castiel for all the shit he had done, he had still been family once and the lost was like a blow to the stomach. He thought back to the night he had dragged Cas to a seedy strip club so Cas could get laid once before they took on Raphael. That night had been the hardest he had laughed in years and it had thrown Dean. He had never considered Cas a friend before then and that thought had solidified even more after Zachariah sent him to the future and he saw the humanized Castiel.

“Well, he was friends with us, wasn’t he?” Bobby growled out, “Can’t get much dumber than that. Now come on, those things’ll be coming up for air soon.” Dean shook the nostalga from his mind, turned and followed Bobby and Sam back to the car, gripping the trench coat with white-knuckled, shaking hands.


End file.
